


X-Men: Family of M

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: M [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Familial Love, Family, Gen, Magnets, Newer X-Men movies, Siblings, Weird, dadneto, what is with the timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: Takes place during X-Men: First Class.Sebastian Shaw kidnapped Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Lorna Dane, the children of Erik Lehnserr. He plans on making them weapons, just as tried to do with their father.The newly formed CIA group of mutants known plans on taking down Shaw and his lackeys and free the children. But they don't know about their relationship with one of their own and things don't go according to plan.Erik Lehnserr is planning to kill Shaw, not just for the death of his mother but for the imprisonment and torture of his kids.The Twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and their younger half-sister Lorna Dane just want to be freed and be with their father.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff
Series: M [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Foreward

Fire burned and the smoke caused the death of Anya. 

Magda watched in fear as Erik, her husband, killed the mob without even touching them. It took a minute before Magda realized it was actually him that was doing it. She called him a monster and ran away, tears streaming down her face.

Anya was dead and her husband killed all those people in revenge.

* * *

Not even a week later Magda realized she was pregnant. She gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, who she named Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, not Lehnsherr. 

* * *

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were given to their aunt and uncle. Her fear of her husband caused her to leave her babies with her sister and brother-in-law. That was the last anybody saw of her alive for within a week, somebody found her dead body. A hole that looked like it had been caused by fire tore through her stomach. 

Erik Lehnserr came for the twins within a year, he held them in his arms for an hour as Marya glared. He told her that he wouldn't come back and that he was sorry for the pain his caused Magda. He gave Marya a note and a pendant, and told her to give them to the twins when they were older. With a kiss on each of the twins head, he left without turning back. 

Marya watched with tears in her eyes as she read over the note. She wasn't going to let the man Erik talked about get to her niece and nephew.

* * *

Over the years, the twins grew up. When they were about seven, their powers emerged causing Marya and Django to freak out. Wanda had magic and Pietro had super speed as well as white hair. After that day, the twins became even more sheltered from the world. But it didn't matter, Shaw found them.

Once again fire burned. Marya told them to run as she gave them what their father left them. The twins tried and failed, for every way Pietro sped, Azazel appeared. He dragged them kicking, punching, screaming, and yelling. Shaw smiled evilly at them before they were knocked unconscious by Emma Frost. 

* * *

Wanda and Pietro were taken to an underground factuality, locked away from the world. They only had each other, their clothes, the pendant and the note. Pietro wouldn't let the Shaw take what they had from their father away from them. No matter how hard the man tried.

* * *

* * *

Yelling was the first thing Lorna heard when she woke up from her nap. Her mother and step-father, who she didn't know was her step-father, yelling at each other. Hateful words spilled out of Arnold's mouth. Lorna was confused by most of the words her step-father said but the word she did know was 'liar.'

Her mother told her never to lie and if Arnold was calling her mother a liar then something really bad had set them off. 

"Stop fighting," Lorna asked her parents calmly, hoping ease their minds.

Arnold turned to look at her, an angry and hard look on his face. "Shut it, you bastard child."

"Don't call our child that!" Suzanna screamed at her husband, stepping in front of Lorna in hopes of protecting the girl from the angry man. 

"SHE IS NOT MY CHILD!" Arnold yelled back. "You had an affair! Did you really think I wouldn't find out?!?"

Suzanna froze in her place. "What are you talking about?" 

"You're really going to play dumb?"

Suzanna took a deep breath in, "Fine, how did you find out?"

"A man told me! And on top of all that the man you did have an affair with was a _freak_!" 

Lorna watched as her mother yelled back at her so-called father. Things fitting in her head, Arnold was not her father, if she understood what he was talking about which a three year old probably won't know about. She always told she was a smart girl.

Arnold grabbed Suzanna by the arms and everything around Lorna stopped. Fear and anger coursed throw her veins, and with one signal sentence things went to hell.

"STOP FIGHTING!" 

The plane began to bend and destroy itself as Lorna's hair turned a bright green. Her hands glowing the same green.

"Oh dear," was the last thing Lorna heard from her mother before the plan crashed.

* * *

All across the world, Erik Lehnserr felt a powerful magnetic pulse. It seemed to call to him.

* * *

Erik was too late, Lorna was gone. Taken away by Shaw. Her screaming still ring in his ears as well as Shaw's monstrous laugh once he saw Erik. Not only had that man killed his mother, but he also took his children and killed their guardians. And for that, Erik was going to kill him and his associates.


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what life with Shaw was like for the siblings.

A year, that's how long Wanda and Pietro had been with Shaw while Lorna had been there for about a month.

As soon the twins saw her, they felt like they needed to protect her from any harm and within a minute, they knew why. She their younger sister. They promise they would protect her from anything, that nothing would ever separate them. "The three amigos," Pietro had joked, trying to get Lorna to warm up to them.

The first day, Lorna had stayed away from everyone and everything. The twins tried not to take it personally, after all Lorna had just lost her mom and the person she thought was her father, was kidnapped, and on top of all that she was just told that the twins - who she just met - were her older siblings. 

At night, Wanda and Pietro snuggled up into each other on the hard mattress while Lorna crumbled herself into a ball in hopes of staying warm. Over the course of the month, Lorna had warmed up to the twins and eventually found herself snuggled in between her siblings.

Everyday they woke up around six in the morning, their food dropped off around an hour later. Generally a stale piece of bread.

The days were long and hard. Sometimes Shaw would bring them to a training area where he told them to use their powers. If they refuse, one hundred strikes. If they fail to do what he wanted, fifty strikes. Sometimes, after training was done, they were given school lessons. These were the siblings favorite time of day, even if they were hurting be on anything imaginable. 

Other days the siblings were treated like slaves, bring their captives food and do back braking chores. The strikes for refusal varied from person to person as well as the punishment for clumsiest and mistakes. Emma Frost, when not with anybody else or in her diamond form, was the nicest person there. She was still mean but was more caring and understanding then the others. When others where around, a hard shell of who she really was appeared. Riptide barely said anything or even paid attention to the siblings but when he did, nothing fun came out of it. Azazel was like the living devil, not only because of his looks but of how he treated the kids. He was the one that delivered the hardest punishments and was someone who enjoyed hurting people for the fun of it. The literal devil.

Pain was common in the siblings life but they would never break. They refused to break. After all they were as strong as metal.

* * *

Lorna placed herself in the middle of the mattress, a red angry hand print still raw from the punishment for spilling some water. A small stain of tears fell from her beautiful green eyes.

Wanda sat next to her little sister, slowly pulling her into her arms. A similar hand print etched on her face for standing up for her sister. 

"You ok?" Pietro asked, his voice filled with fear and anger. He had a hand print himself and a black eye. 

Lorna slowly nodded, snuggling into Wanda's hold, wincing a bit as she did so.

"I want Papa," Lorna muttered. 

"Me too," Wanda whispered as she brushed Lorna's green hair.

"As do I," Pietro told them both, moving to sit on the other side of Lorna. 

"When will he come and save us?" Lorna asked.

Pietro sighed, "I don't know, but I do know that he is fighting with every breath to see and free us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the movie!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will get better as it goes on, I promise.


End file.
